A New Hero Of Time
by Fry 4000
Summary: 1000 years after the events of OOT and Hyrule is in trouble again. So now it's down to the Hero Of Times descendant to save Hyrule.
1. The Meeting

Summery: This is a sort of OOT version with a bit of a difference. Firstly it is sent 1000 years ahead of the game. Secondly Link starts off as an adult. Everything else will be explained in the next chapter or two.

* * *

The New Hero Of Time 

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Somewhere in Hyrule field, a gang of bandits celebrate in their makeshift base celebrating their latest robbery on a nearby village.

" HAHAHAHA! That was even easier than I expected." The big guy, who just happened to be the leader said, " Here, have some extra for yourselves."

The leader then grabbed a handful of rupees and threw then into the crowd of his followers, who then began picking up the treasure they were just thrown.

" I guest we have taken that pathetic village for all it's worth." The leader gave another big laugh before continuing, " Well it seems were just gonna have to go to the next village."

BOOOOOOOM!

" What was that!"

" Sir, someone has just blasted our gates open."

" What! Find who it is and destroy them."

The teenage girl chuckled to herself after she had blasted the door in front of her away, " This will be too easy."

" Hey you!" A voice shouted. She turned to see a group of the bandits running towards here. " Why do they have to do this the hard way? Oh well, fire blast!" And instantly after those words a huge gulf of flames had left her hands and had now just wiped out the bandits just in front of her.

" _Now to see what they have got" _

* * *

" Sir, we found who it is, and she has gotten to our treasure!" 

" What! You mean this doing is from just one girl?"

" Yes, but she seems to know several magic attacks."

" Well, that won't stop her from stealing our treasure."

* * *

" _This ought to see me through a few weeks." _

She closed up her bag of now full rupees and headed out, only to be met by the rest of the gang.

" Stop! That is ours, and were not gonna let you take it."

" Don't you mean this is the villagers treasure, don't worry, I've still left you some."

" You witch! Alright men, get her!"

" Idiots. Fire Blast!"

( Later )

" That was almost too easy."

" Hey!" A voice shouted from behind.

" _Great, I guess i missed a few." _

She turned around and came face to face with the guy following her. " What do you want?"

" Err.. well I was going too make you pay for what you done, but I doubt I could do that.

" Your not a stupid as you look."

" What I did come here to do was to make you an offer."

" An offer?"

" Yes, join us, and we could become the greatest bandits in the world."

" Sorry, but I don't steal of the innocent, only those who deserve it."

" Why you. Alright guys, Attack!"

Just as quickly as the call was made about ten or so guys jumped out the bushes.

" Now then, I'll say it one more time, join us, or were gonna cut up so small the worms wont have to chew."

" I doubt it."

" Why you, Alright then, get her!"

" Stop!"

The bandits stopped in their tracks and turn to face where the voice had come from. A quite muscular guys dressed in green with long blond hair.

" You aren't attacking anyone."

" What the hell are you gonna do Blondie?"

" Why, take you out of course."

" Alright guys, we'll deal with the wench later, but first I want you to slash that pretty boy face of his."

The green clad teenager simply smiled and took out his sword and with extreme quickness took each bandit down and then stood face to face with the last remaining one.

" So, still want to slash me up?"

The bandit didn't give an answer, but instead turn round and ran, " I'll make you pay for this."

" That's what they all say."

The green clad teenager then turned to the women who he had just saved.

" Are you alright?"

" Umm.. yeah im fine."

The two remained quiet for a few seconds a they just stared at each other, " So how come your out here? It's dangerous for someone like you to be wandering alone out here."

" _What! How dare he assume im just another one of those week girls, I could of taken them out myself." _

" So how come your out here anyway?"

" Well I was heading to the lost woods to find a rare mushroom to make a potion."

" I hear it's dangerous there, so I'll accompany you too make sure your ok."

" _What an idiot." _

" No need to thank me, im going there myself so it won't be any trouble."

After a few steps the green glad teenager turned round. " By the way, my names Link, what's yours."

_Hmm he may be an idiot, but a least the lost woods is only a day away. _" It's Malon."

* * *

I gave two reasons of the difference at the start and the third is that Malon is a spell caster and not a farm girl although her relatives do own Lon Lon Ranch 


	2. Your The Hero Of Time?

I may not of said this before but I own nothing to do with the legend of Zelda series, so now you can't sue me.

A New Hero Of Time

Chapter 2: Your The Hero Of Time?

" You know im surprised to see someone like you heading for the lost woods." Link started, " I hear that a load of monsters live there."

" I know of the monsters that live there, but I need the mushroom for my potion."

" So your willing to risk getting harmed or possibly killed to get it."

" _I hope we don't take much longer, he is really starting to annoy me." _

The duo of Link and Malon had been on the path to the lost woods for a while and now had the lost woods in their sights, although it was still a few hours away.

" Say Link."

" Yes."

" You said you were going to the lost woods as well right? So why are you going their?"

" Well, im not going to the lost woods, im just passing through."

" So where are you going then?"

" A place called Kokori Village."

" Kokori Village? but isn't that the supposed place that is entirely inhabited by children?"

" So I've heard, but I need to get their."

" But isn't their a spell over the Kokori Forest that turns anybody who goes their into a monster?"

" Is there? I've never heard that rumor."

" _Does he know anything?" _" But why would you need to go their anyway?"

" Well, that is sort of a secret."

For the rest of the journey the duo remained quiet until arriving at the entrance of the lost woods.

" So this is the lost woods." Link spoke up, " Let's go."

" _Does he think he's in charge? Man i really will be glad when this is over." _

" So do you know where abouts this mushroom of yours is?"

" Well no, all I know is that it grows in the lost woods."

" And what if you don't find it?"

" Im staying here until I find it."

" Even if it takes days?"

" Look!" Malon started, but was interrupted by a growling sound.

" What was that?" Link asked

" It sounded like a wolfos." Malon answered

And as if by magic several, wolfos appeared out of the bushes, staring at the duo in front of them as their next meal.

" I ain't becoming a meal for no wolfos." Link said as he unsheathed his sword, " Malon, stay back, I'll deal with this."

Malon was about to protest but Link had already leapt into battle and sliced up three of the four wolfos with little effort, but the fourth one was different as Link's sword was repelled from the wolfos skin.

" What the hell?" Link muttered and went for the wolfos again, but link last time his sword was simply repelled.

" Ok, something weird is going on here."

" Link, I think his being protected by some sort of magic spell."

" Magic spell? Well, this seems a job for my other sword."

Malon gave Link a weird look as Link took the blade from his sword to reveal a slightly smaller blade.

" Link, how is that going to work?"

" Just watch."

Link then lunged at the wolfos again and this time the sword successfully slashed through the wolfos. Malon just stood in confusion, _" what just happened? How could he do that with a smaller blade." _It was then that Malon realized the greenish glow which was around his sword.

" _no it can't be, the legendary master sword." _

Link picked up his larger blade and put it back over his smaller one before putting it back into his original place before walking back to Malon.

" So, not too bad huh?"

" _How did someone like him get the legendary master sword. Wait! If he has that, then that means, he.. he is the hero of time." _

" Malon." Link said, clicking his fingers in front of Malon's face, " you there?"

" What?"

" I said 'you there?' you looked pretty dazed out just now."

" Oh yeah I was. Tell me Link, was that what I think it was? Was that the legendary master sword."

Link stopped in his tracks, " you mean you know about the master sword?"

" Well it not like it's a small thing you know. How can anybody not know about the story of the hero of time, who one thousand years ago saved this land from destruction using the legendary master sword, a sword said to be made by the goddesses themselves."

" You mean the goddesses made this sword?"

Malon nearly fell over upon hearing this, " You mean you don't even know about your own sword.?"

" No. All I know is that it is known as the master sword."

" _oh man! This guy really is stupid." _" So why then cover it with that other blade?"

" Well, I don't want everyone knowing about this, I wasn't even gonna tell you, but as you saw the circumstances changed that."

" But surely you know what means to weld it.?"

" Of course, it means im the hero of time, just like I was told."

" You were told?"

" Yeah, by my grandfather, he said it was a sword that the original hero of time used to rid the world of evil, but since then the sword has remained inactive as the sword has not deemed anybody worthy of taking on the role of the hero of time."

" You mean the sword decides who the hero of time is?"

" It's what I got told, ever since the original hero of time passed the sword down every decedent who has held it has been rejected by the sword."

" How does a sword decide who the hero of time is."

" Well I was told who ever holds the sword while unsheathed for more the five seconds than that person is the new hero of time, and until me no other person has done it."

" _How did the master sword find him worthy?" _" So then that must mean that you are a decedent of the original hero of time?"

" Yes."

" So is this why you are heading for Kokori Village?"

" That is right, it is where the original hero of time is said to of began his journey, the story says that when a new hero of time is chosen that he must return to Kokori Village to meet with the forest sage."

" But why exactly?"

" I have no idea, but if it is where im supposed to go then im going there."

" _Would Hyrule really have to rely on this guy if it were to ever come to trouble?" _

"Anyway, were nearly at the edge of the lost woods and where Kokori forest begins. So I guess it's goodbye."

" Bye then."

" You sure your gonna be alright now im not with you.?"

" _If he weren't the hero of time I'd fire blast his ass." _" I'll be fine."

" Ok, good luck on that mushroom hunt of yours."

And with that, the hero of time disappeared into Kokori forest.

" _I wonder if I'll see him again, he may have been annoying, but at least it was some company." _

* * *

There is still more explanation to do which will take up one or two chapters before the story really gets going. 

Also, Link won't find out about Malon's skills until later in the story.

And in case if your wondering I used the original names of the characters to make it easier as I didn't want to make up too many character names.


	3. Saria The Forest Sage

A New Hero Of Time

Chapter 3: Saria The Forest Sage

( Somewhere In Hyrule)

The man smirked as he saw the boy's sword was repelled off by the wolfos.

" Foolish boy."

He then witnessed what he had hoped to see, the sword. He watched as the boy's sword sliced through the wolfos and let out a huge laugh.

" It seems the spell we put on that wolfos worked." A female voice spoke from behind.

" Yes, who would of thought a boy like him could be the wielder of the master sword."

" So now that we have found him what do you plan to do to him?"

" I want to find out his true strength, I seriously doubt he has been able to tap into the true power that the master sword has given him, but one can't be totally sure."

" Then what do you plan?"

" How are those moblins coming along?"

" They are not ready yet, the spell has not taken full effect."

" But are they stronger."

" Yes, at least twice as strong, but they are still not ready yet."

" Send them anyway, there are plenty of moblins we can use the spell on."

" Very well."

" _Enjoy your time in Kokori Village boy, because once you leave you will have a nice surprise awaiting you." _

* * *

It had taken the best part of two hours, but finally Link had passed through the Kokori Forest and was at the entrance of Kokori Village. 

" Stop intruder!"

Link stopped to see a small Kokori boy in front of him.

" No outsiders are allowed in here! Be gone!"

" Im not here to cause trouble, im here to see the forest sage, the one called Saria."

" A likely story, you think im just gonna let you in here on that information."

Link thought back on when he was told to come here . _" I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." _

Link reached into his bag and pulled out a white ocarina and looked at the notes he would have to play. He made a sigh before putting the instrument to his mouth and played the notes as instructed on the ocarina.

" That...Song." The Kokori boy said in shock, " That's the song Saria always plays, the one only people she should trust know."

" So can I come in?"

The Kokori boy stood with out speaking for a few seconds before replying, " Well, if you know the song, then I guess you can be trusted, come on."

The Kokori boy then turned and walked and Link followed until they arrived at a clearing where several small houses, mostly which were up trees.

" This is Kokori Village." The boy said

" So where is Saria?"

" At the entrance to the forest temple."

" The forest temple?"

" Yes. This may sound strange, but about two weeks ago she left to go to the forest temple and said she wouldn't return until she saw the chosen one."

" The chosen one?"

" Yes, we all didn't know what she was on about, but I have a feeling that you are the one."

" So how do I get there?"

" You must go through this maze, it may sound confusing but Saria told me to instruct the chosen one to listen to the music and it will guide them."

" The music?"

" Yes. Unfortunately no one knows what she means, she is the only one who is allowed to pass through here."

" _Well, i guess I better do it." _

" So are you going through?"

" Yes. Thank you for help."

Link took a careful step in and came to a new clearing, which had three pathways, one to the right, one to the left, and one straight ahead.

" _I was told to listen to the music, but I can't hear any." _

Link made his way to the right pathway and stopped right in front of it. _" What's that?" _Link concentrated as hard as he could until he could make out the faint sound of music.

" _That must be it, the music is acting as a guide, all I have to do is follow it." _

Link continued to follow the music until reaching a clearing. _" So where is this temple then?" _

Link carried on walking until reaching a hedge maze. _" Another maze? This is getting stupid." _

After about a half hour and loads of dead ends later Link had finally exited the maze and had climbed the stairs.

" So you must be the chosen one, welcome."

Link stared ahead at the Kokori child infrount of him. " And you must be Saria, the forest Sage."

The green haired girl nodded in response.

" Its been so long since this world has had a hero of time, but i guess the connection with a possible new threat means it's no surprise."

" New threat?"

" Yes, a threat emanating from the Gerudo Vally."

" What threat?"

Saira looked back at Link before replying, " Sit Link, I have some explaining to do."

Link did as he was told.

" About a thousand years ago a war raged through Hyrule, among the chaos a Hylian women came to this forest cradling her baby, she begged the great deku tree to take care of it, moments later she passed away through her injuries. The baby was raised in secret until he was old enough to enter our village. He was a unique as he was the only one of us never assigned a guardian fairy, which would often cause him to be picked on by others, but despite this, I always knew there were some think special about him."

" And this was the original hero of time?"

" Yes, although he didn't yet know it. Then one day he was assigned a guardian fairy with instructions to go see the deku tree, where he battled a monster inside if it, but it was not enough to save the deku tree. With his last words he instructed him to find the princess, who in turn instructed him to find the three spiritual stones which a evil man by the name of ganondorf was also looking for."

" Ganondorf, he was the evil which gotbeaten a thousand years ago."

" Yes, which is why we need you now, you see Ganondorf was a gerudo, a place habited entirely by females, but every hundred years it is said a male is born, and around twenty five years ago that happened, only not in normal circumstances."

" What do you mean?"

" The gerudo who gave birth to the male had triplets, which were all male, and according to the spirit sage Nabooru , she says they might be trying to break the seal which Ganondorf is kept.

" I thought he destroyed the evil."

" No, he was just sealed away in the sacred realm and now the three gerudo brothers plan to release him, but they need the three sacred stones to do that."

" So where are they?"

" Unfortunately we only know the location of two, the Gorans ruby and the Zora's sapphire."

" And the last one?"

" It is said the original hero of time kept it himself."

Saria's eyes then suddenly lit up.

" If you are one of his decedents, then do you have the last sacred stone, the Kokori emerald."

" No I don't."

" Oh."

" But I do have this green shiny thing." Link said and pulled it out.

" That's it, the Kokori emerald."

" This is one of the sacred stones?"

" Yes, now im told that the three gerudo brothers are looking for the sacred stones, so you need to find them before they do, or all of Hyrule could be doomed."

Link stood up, " So I should get going now?"

" Well, it's getting late and several monsters wander the lost woods at night, so you should stay here the night, we can give you food and a place to sleep."

Link couldn't argue with that so he agreed.


	4. A New Breed Of Moblins

A New Hero Of Time

Chapter 4: A New Breed Of Moblins

" Link." A voice called

" Link, wake up, it's mourning."

" What?" Link replied sleepily

" It's mourning."

Link rubbed his eyes before sitting up and coming face to face with Saria.

" Oh, hi Saria."

" You need to get prepared, Hyrule can't wait too long."

" Right." Link said, springing up to his feet, " What time is it?"

" It's just gone past dawn."

" Means I should just make it to the next village by sunset."

" Here, take this before you go." Saria said holding out a small bag, " There's some fruit inside, it's not much but should last you a little while."

" Thanks."

" Oh, and Link, be careful, you never know when the geurodo's might try and attack you, apparently they know your the hero of time."

" Well, thanks for the warning, goodbye."

Link then disappeared from the village and into the Kokori Forest.

Saria continued to stare at the exit of Kokori village where Link had just disappeared." Good luck Link, please be safe."

* * *

**Lost Woods **

" _Be careful, the gerudo's could attack at any time." _

The warning Saria had given him earlier kept retelling itself in his head.

" _This will be hard, I have a hard time concentrating sometimes as it is." _

Link continued to walk through the Lost Woods, any creatures who might be lurking had yet to show, hopefully the majority are nocturnal. Link then noticed something sprouting from one of the tree roots.

" _A mushroom, isn't that what Malon was looking for? I wonder where she is anyway? Why am I even thinking about her?"_

Link trail of thought was interrupted by a deep voice.

" So the boy finally leaves the Lost Woods. You took your sweet time."

Link looked up at where the voice had come from. " _Moblins." _

" Were here to kill ya." The second moblin spoke and then took a swing at Link with his club which Link avoided easily.

" That's the problems with you moblins, while you may have strength which most people would never match, it's no use to you if you can't hit the target."

" So the boy thinks he's smart. Well we'll show you." The first Moblin spoke, then swung at Link with his club. Again Link managed to avoid the attack and this time slash at the right shoulder of the attacker.

" Tell me, do you still feel confident?"

The moblin looked at the deep gash on his shoulder which was pumping out blood. Suddenly it began to glow and the wound healed up.

" _What the! How did that happen?" _

" You look surprised boy, well you should be, we ain't no normal type of moblin, were advanced, not only are we much stronger but we automatically heal all wounds."

This time the second moblin had a go at Link, Link managed to avoid being hit and slashed at the gut of the moblin, and just like the first one the wound healed itself.

" _How am I ever gonna stop them if they heal themselves as soon as I've attacked?" _

The First moblin decided to get in on the action again and went for Link, but also unsuccessful. Link then swung his sword and slashed at the moblins arm.

" When will you learn boy? You can't hurt us."

" _no. there has to be a way, there is always a way, if only I understood magic." _

This time the third moblin got involved and tried an attack on Link, which again Link managed to barely avoid by jumping and instinctively drove the master sword straight into the moblins head. Link withdrew the sword and the moblin collapsed.

" What? Impossible!" The first moblin shouted, " How could he?"

Link stood silently for a few seconds in case the moblin did come back to life. It didn't.

" Well it seems that I've found your area of weakness."

Link quickly disappeared of the other two.

" Well that's that. I'd better hurry and get to the next village before dark.

* * *

**Gerudo Vally**

" I don't believe it! I thought those moblins were supposed to be twice as strong."

" Well my king, I did try to explain that they weren't ready yet."

" Useless, all we've managed to figure out is that the hero of time is in fact more powerful right now than we expected, but I have a new plan."

" What would that be?"

" That red-headed girl who was with him in the forest, she knows something, I want you to tell my brothers to go after her, and tell them I want her back in one piece."

" Yes, my king."

The female gerudo quickly disappeared as the male went back to his chair.

" You better hope your not found girl, because I have many interesting plans for you."

* * *

This took a little longer than planned, but it don't really matter. Next chapter sees the return of Malon. 


End file.
